Characters in the "Garion" novels
The Belgariad and The Malloreon are a two-part fantasy epic written by David Eddings. This is a list of the major characters that appear in both parts of the story. (For a list of the races in the series, see Races in The Belgariad and The Malloreon.) Note: All of the statements (deceased, married) are written from the current information by the end of the series. Protagonists Note: These characters are the main protagonists to the story. There are many other minor and supporting protagonists, including some royalty. *Barak, Earl of Trellheim. Barak is called the "Dreadful Bear" in the Mrin Codex. *Belgarath the Sorcerer, first disciple of the god Aldur and husband of Poldera. Great-Grandfather of Garion. Belgarath is called the "Eternal Man" or "Ancient One" in the Mrin Codex. One of the prequels written for The Belgariad is Belgarath the Sorcerer, which is a biography for Belgarath. *Ce'Nedra, Princess of Tolnedra and later the wife of Garion. Ce'Nedra is called the "Queen of the World" in the Mrin Codex. Later mother of Geran. *Durnik, a Sendarian blacksmith at Faldor's Farm and later husband of Polgara. Durnik is called the "Man with Two Lives" in the Mrin Codex. *Garion (also known later as Belgarion), the main Protagonist of the story and later husband of Ce'Nedra. Garion is called the "Child of Light" in Mrin Codex. *Hettar, foster-son to King Cho-Hag of Algaria and later husband of Adara. Hettar is called the "Horse Lord" in the Mrin Codex. *Velvet, (Real name is the Margravine Liselle). Velvet is called the "Huntress" in the Mrin Codex. *Silk, (Real name is Prince Kheldar). Silk is called the "Guide" in the Mrin Codex. *Lelldorin, Baron of Wildantor and later husband of Ariana. Lelldorin is called "the Archer" in the Mrin Codex. *Mandorallen, Baron of Vo Mandor. Mandorallen is called the "Knight Protector" in the Mrin Codex. *Polgara, daughter of Belgarath. Polgara is called "Beloved" in the Mrin Codex. One of the prequels written for The Belgariad is Polgara the Sorceress, which is a biography for Polgara. *Relg, an Ulgo diviner and Zealot and later husband of Taiba. Relg is called the "Blind Man" in the Mrin Codex. *Taiba, the last Marag and later wife of Relg. Taiba is called the "Mother of the Race that Died" in the Mrin Codex. *Sadi, Chief Eunuch to Queen Salmissra. Sadi is called "The Man who is no Man" in the Mrin Codex. *Poledra, wife to Belgarath. Poldera is called "The Woman Who Watches" in the Mrin Codex. Antagonists Note: This section includes the three disciples of Torak, along with other major antagonists in the story. *Asharak, (Real name is Chamdar, deceased). A Murgo Grolim and disciple of Ctuchik. Killer of Garion's parents. *Brill, (Real name is Kordoch, deceased). A Dagashi assassin charged with disrupting Garion's quest. *Ctuchik, (deceased) disciple and high priest of Torak. Resides at Rak Cthol in Cthol Murgos. *Zedar (Formerly known as Belzedar) disciple of Torak, but formerly a disciple of Aldur. For the change in his allegiance, Zedar is also called the Apostate. *Urvon, (deceased) disciple of Torak. *Torak One-Eye, the Dragon God of Angarak. One of the seven deities who created the world. Torak prefers to be called Kal Torak ("Kal" meaning "King and God"). Royalty *Belgarion, King of Riva husband of Ce'Nedra, and father of Geran. *Ce'Nedra, Queen of Riva and Imperial Princess of Tolnedra and wife of Belgarion. *Anheg, King of Cherek, husband of Islena, and cousin of Barak. *Islena, Queen of Cherek, and wife of Anheg. *Cho-Hag, King of Algaria, husband of Silar, and foster-parent of Hettar. *Silar, Queen of Algaria, wife of Cho-Hag, and foster-mother of Hettar. *Drosta lek Thun, King of Gar og Nadrak. *Fulrach, King of Sendaria, and husband of Layla. *Layla, Queen of Sendaria, and wife of Fulrach. *Gethell, King of Mishrak Ac Thull. *Korodullin, King of Arendia, and husband of Mayaserana. *Mayaserana, Queen of Arendia, and wife of Korodullin. *Rhodar, (deceased) King of Drasnia, husband of Porenn, and uncle of Silk. *Porenn, Queen of Drasnia, wife of Rhodar, and aunt of Silk. *Salmissra, Queen of Nyissa. *Ran Borune XXIII, Emperor of Tolnedra, and father of Ce'Nedra *Taur Urgas, (deceased) King of Cthol Murgos. *Zakath (or Kal Zakath), Emperor of Mallorea, and husband of Cyradis. *Gorim, High Priest in Ulgoland. His name belongs only to his office; he has no personal name. Disciples of Aldur *Beldin, the Dwarf. Ethnicity unknown because of his extreme deformities. *Belgarath, the "The Ancient and Beloved". First disciple of Aldur. Father of Polgara. *Belkira, an Alorn shepard. Twin of Beltira. *Beltira, an Alorn shepard. Twin of Belkira. *Belzedar, the Apostate. Originally one of Aldur's disciples, but later turned sides and became a disciple of Torak. *Belmakor, (deceased) the Melcene. *Belsambar, (deceased) the Angarak. *Beldurnik, the "The Man with Two Lives". He is taken as a disciple in The Malloreon. Husband of Polgara. *Belgarion, The Child of Light. Special status in ranks of disciples. Grand-son of Belgarath and Great-nephew of Polgara. *Polgara, "Beloved Daughter". Daughter of Belgarath and Poldera and aunt of Garion. Special status in ranks of disciples. *Poledra, "The Woman Who Watches". Wife of Belgarath and Mother of Polgara. Special status in ranks of disciples. Deities Main article: Deities in The Belgariad *Aldur, Owl God Apart. (Took some disciples instead of a people) *Belar, Bear God of Aloria. *Chaldan, Bull God of Arendia. *Issa, Snake God of Nyissa. *Nedra, Lion God of Imperial Tolnedra. *Mara, Bat God of Maragor. *Torak, (deceased) Dragon God of Angarak. *UL, God of Ulgoland. Father of the Gods and of the universe. *Eriond, (Successor to Torak as God of Angarak.) Horse God of Angarak. *The Voice of the Prophecy, the part of the prophecy that focuses on getting things on the "original" track. Other Minor and Supporting Characters *Adara, Garion's Algarian cousin. Wife of Hettar. *Ariana, wife of Lelldorin. *Bethra (deceased), a Tolnedran courtesan and spy. For a time, Bethra was Hunter, the secret code name for the most secretive of the Drasnian spies. *Brand (deceased), the Rivan Warder. A regent that serves in the absence of the Rivian King. His name is his badge of office, he can not revel his true name. *Brendig, a Captain in the Sendarian Army that has only one arm. *Doroon (deceased), one of Garion's childhood friends at Faldor's farm. *Faldor, owner of Faldor's Farm, the place where Garion grew up. *Grinneg, Barak's cousin. Cherek ambassador at Tol Honeth. *Grodeg, The High Priest of Belar. *Earl of Jarviksholm, an exiled Cherek nobleman. *Javelin, (Real name is Khendon) Chief of Drasnian intelligence. *Jeebers, Ce'Nedra's childhood tutor. *Kador, the head of the Vordue family and the Grand Duke of Tol Vordue. *Martje, a blind Cherek seer who predicts Barak's "doom". *Merel, Barak's wife. *Nachak, the Murgo ambassador to Arendia. *Nerina, Baroness of Vo Mandor, and Mandorallen's beloved. *Olban, (deceased) youngest son of Brand, who attempts to assassinate Garion. *Oltorain, a Mimbrate Arendish nobleman, brother of Ariana. *Count Reldegen, Lelldorin's uncle. *Rundorig, one of Garion's childhood friends. Husband of Zubrette. *Earl of Seline, a Sendarian nobleman and advisor to King Fulrach. *Torasin (deceased), son of Count Reldegan and cousin to Lelldorin. *Unrak, protector of Geran. Son of Barak. *Varana, Duke of Anadile and a Tolnedran general. Varana eventually is adopted by Emperor Ran Borune and takes on his name. *Baron of Vo Ebor (deceased), Mandorallen's mentor. Husband of Nerina. *Vella, a Nadrak dancer. Owned by Yarblek for a time. "Husband" to Beldin. *Vordai (deceased), the Witch of the Drasnian Fens. *Xantha, Queen of the Dryads. *Xera, Ce'Nedra's Dryad cousin. *Yarblek, a Nadrak merchant and Silk's business partner. *Zubrette, one of Garion's childhood friends. Wife of Rundorig. Other Characters These are characters in the Belgariad and the Malloreon that influence the story, but don't really fit into any of the other categories. Cyradis Cyradis is the Seer chosen to make the final Choice between Light and Dark. She first appears to Errand at the Vale of Aldur; later to the rest at Rheon in Guardians of the West and is shown as a slight girl with dark blonde hair and a blindfold around her eyes. She is escorted by the mute Toth. During the final Choice she begins to panic, as she is unable to consult her people regarding the decision. Polgara removes her bindfold, making her able to see with human eyes. She then chooses Eriond (Light) over Geran (Dark). Removing her blindfold causes her to lose her second sight. She is married to Zakath at the end of the series. Senji Senji is a Melcene Alchemist and Sorcerer who Beldin, Belgarath and Garion meet in Melcene during Sorceress of Darshiva after they followed Zandramas' trail there. He is referred to as 'the Clubfoot' by Cyradis and is around 3900 years old. He then leads the sorcerers to a museum where the Sardion once rested and also gives Belgarath a copy of the Ashabine Oracles. He discovered the Gift of 'The Will and the Word' by accident in the 15th century; because the Melcenes did not believe him, as they are very sceptical, they attempted to prove it by a very unorthodox method of trying to pushing him out the window (trying to determine if (A) he was in fact unkillable, (B) what means he would take to save his life while plummeting toward the paved courtyard, and © if it might be possible to discover the secret of flight by giving him no other alternative. Quoted from page 139 of "Sorceress of Darshiva"). While they were carrying out this method, he translocated the assassin high above the Melcene harbour (thus ruining the fishing nets of a local fisherman). Outraged by this affair, he implemented a widespread plague of constipation, releasing his victims only after a personal appeal from the Melcene Emperor himself. After this they accepted his extraordinary gift and left him to himself. Even though he has this gift, his abilities are weak at best, and he chooses to turn to Alchemy. Harakan Harakan is a Malloreon Grolim who is responsible for the uprise of the Bear-cult and of the Karands. He is immediately recoginised by Beldin after the Bear-cult is extinguished at Rheon; At this, Harakan translocated himself. He uses different names to hide his identity, such as 'Ulfgar' when manipulating the Bear-cult and 'Mengha' when manipulating the Karands. At Ashaba, during a Ceremony proclaiming Urvon as the new Angarak God, the spy Velvet (Liselle), uses Zith to kill him, thus completing her mission as the spy-network's Hunter. See Also *Races in The Belgariad and The Malloreon *Deities in The Belgariad *The Belgariad *The Malloreon *David Eddings External links * A Timeline for the Belgariad and the Malloreon * Glossary of Characters Belgariad, The